Princess to a Whole New Level
by Minute Maid Apple Juice
Summary: It's back! Mia gets the shock of her life when Michael accepts to take "princess lessons" with Mia to learn how to be a boyfriend fit for a princess. It can only get worse from there.
1. 1

January 2nd, Royal Genovian Jet  
  
I can't believe I finished with "I'm living happily ever after." I mean, who am I kidding? How could things ever work out like that? It was all just too perfect. Michael Moscovitz is my boyfriend. MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ IS MY BOYFRIEND! We kissed. MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ KISSED ME! We Frenched. MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ FRENCHED ME! How could things possibly go wrong?  
  
One word: Grandmere.  
  
First of all, she took my diary away from me. MY diary!! She instead that I wrote in it too much and that I should be concentrating on other things at the moment. So now I have it back and I'll tell you about the little 'trip' to Genovia.  
  
It all went fairly well, besides me saying, "The noodles here are lovely, but I prefer them waxed and naked." in Swedish to the Swedish Queen. My speech to all 50,000 Genovians ran very smoothly. I didn't mess up once. Dad thinks that I have improved immeasurably. (His word not mine.) He told Grandmere that I didn't need anymore princess lessons. I loved him for his effort and that he tried, but it didn't help.  
  
No. In fact, she thought that I was more then ready. (Yes, she actually said it.) But, there was one aria that we never really touched: my royal consort.  
  
Michael will never want to see me again. He has to take princess lessons too! Well, not exactly princess lessons, but he gets to learn how to be a boyfriend, I'm sorry, consort, fit for a princess.  
  
The plane is landing and I will see Michael there, waiting for me. I'll have to tell him, or else Grandmere will. 


	2. 2

January 2nd, The Loft, 11:30 pm  
  
He wasn't there! Only my mom and Mr. G were there. I was so happy. Ok, I was a little disappointed that Lilly and Michael weren't there. Fine, I was VERY disappointed. I stepped of the plane and mom ran to me and gave me a very strong hug considering she was three months pregnant. Mr. G took over when mom let go and gave me a hug, which is pretty weird considering he is, after all, my Algebra teacher.  
  
Anyway, it was about one o-clock in the afternoon when I got home. I swear I was only there for a minute when the phone rang. It Lilly. She wanted to meet me at her place. She said that she wanted to here all the "gruesome details". And guess who'll be there? Michael. Oh yeah. Fun fun for everyone. Better get packed. I'm still jet-lagged and I must have al my strength, mental and physical, for my little over nighter to the Moscovitz's. Wish me luck. 


	3. 3

January 3rd, The Moscovitzes' Bathroom, 8 am  
  
I don't know whether to cry or be happy. It has all gotten so very complicated. I go over to Lilly's at about mid-night and she opens the door first. She gave me a once over and told me that traveling didn't wear well on me. Before I could ask her if I really looked that bad Michael came to my defense by saying that I looked cute when I was extremely tired. I muttered a 'thanks' as I stepped in alone. I dismissed Lars for the night as soon as we got into the apartment complex.  
  
Anyway, we headed towards the living room and Lilly sat on the big leather chair. I took a seat on the sofa, and Michael sat next to me. He put his ARM around me. I nearly died. I guess that is what normal boyfriends do, but not royal consorts. Oh no, sitting that close to one another while another is present is not the proper thing to do, which made me really sad because I knew that we wouldn't be doing this often, if he chose to be my boyfriend anymore. The whole consort thing didn't seem to be style.  
  
I told them all about my trip. From Grandmere trying to hook me up with Prince Rene (at which Michael muttered under his breath) to the whole noodle thing. I saved the consort thing to the end. I whispered to Michael that I needed to talk to him in private later. We all headed to bed, but I waited until Lilly was sleeping until I snuck out to talk with Michael.  
  
He was in his room reading a book when I knocked on the door. I suddenly thought about what I would have done if he was only wearing boxers, but he hadn't bothered to change his clothes. Neither did I. And that's when I told him.  
  
I expected him to dump me then and there, but instead he asked me how long and often they were going to be. I was stunned. I was literally speechless. He was actually going to do it. He was actually going to allow Grandmere mold him into the person she thought I should be with. I had told her repeated times in Genovia how perfect he was and that I'm sorry that was wasn't swooning with the rest of the female population over Rene. Knowing she had lost, for now anyway, she said that if I wasn't going to date royal, my boyfriend would at least have to be presentable at all occasions resulting in royal consort lessons.  
  
After that it was like a big weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. We then just debated about which was better, Star Trek or Star Wars. I said Star Wars hands down, but he debated that there was much truth being told in Star Trek. I don't know why him being my boyfriend would be so different. We were still the same around each other, with the exception of his good night kiss. I wonder how he got to be so good at it. Kissing, that is.  
  
I have to go eat breakfast now. I told Lilly I was brushing my teeth, but I think she's catching on to me because I haven't turned the faucet on once.  
  
3 more days until school starts. 


End file.
